Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to event venue security systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to event venue security systems that wirelessly transmit security information to security personnel and to eventgoers.
Description of the Related Art
Event venues (e.g., sports stadiums/arenas, concert/theatre auditoriums), typically host exciting events that eventgoers enjoy attending. Eventgoers often like to take photos of themselves, their friends, their significant others, or their families during events hosted at event venues, either to keep their personal collections or to post on social media platforms such as Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, or Snapchat.
Event venues sometimes have cameras, though such cameras are typically trained on a performance area (e.g., a sports field/court, a concert/theatre stage) in order to record a performance or game for the purpose of broadcasting it on television or selling recorded copies of the performance. Such cameras are typically not trained on the eventgoers attending and watching the event, who typically sit or stand in a separate eventgoer area (e.g., stadium seating, auditorium or theatre seating). Individuals who are recorded by such event venue cameras generally do not know that they have been recorded unless they or someone who recognizes them watches the relevant camera feed.
Facial recognition software is sometimes used to recognize an individual's face based on previously stored example photos of the individual's face. Such software is typically used in biometric security systems or surveillance systems.
Eventgoers commonly own user devices, such as smartphone devices or tablet devices, and often carry such devices on their person to event venues while attending events. Such user devices can often send and accept wired or wireless communications via a network, such as a local area network (LAN) or wireless local area network (WLAN), or via the Internet.
Traditionally, the field of digital communications includes wired and wireless transfer of information. Digital communications may include direct communications in which information is transmitted from a sender device to a recipient device, and may also include “indirect” communications in which information is transmitted from a sender device, through one or more “intermediary” or “middleman” devices, and eventually to a recipient device.
One example of wired transfer includes data transmitted from a sender device to a recipient device using a Universal Serial Bus (USB) cable. Another example of a wired transfer includes data transmitted within a private Local Area Network (LAN) from a sender device to a router through a sender Ethernet cable, and from the router to a recipient device through a recipient Ethernet cable.
One example of wireless transfer includes data transmitted from a sender device to a recipient device using a Bluetooth protocol connection. Another example of a wired transfer includes data transmitted within a private Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) from a sender device to a router through a wireless Wi-Fi connection, and from the router to a recipient device through a wireless Wi-Fi connection. Other examples of wireless transfer include Bluetooth communications, Visible Light Communications (VLC), radio wave communications, microwave communications, or sound-based communications.
Thus, an improved event venue camera system with facial recognition is needed.